Stuck Underground
by GotNoName123
Summary: A group of students are stuck underground just because Viceroy wants to know which one of them is the ninja so creates a machine to help him find out but not the way you think. The group students start making their ways through the tunnel hoping to find a way out.
1. Into The Tunnels

**Welcome to a new story I'm writing. Yes I haven't even finished the first story but I have no idea when it'll end and besides with me getting bored all the time I decide to write so it'll be better for me to start another story so when I write I can write the a new chapter for different stories but besides this let's get on with the story.**

 ***Line Brake***

 **Nobody's Pov**

"oh no no no…he can't be ninja; athletic but different build." Viceroy said as he spy's on the Norrisvile High students.

"What are you doing Viceroy spying on kids?" McFist asked

"Well I'm trying to figure out the ninja's identity."

"I hate to brake it to you but the ninja is 800 years old, no way he is one of those students."

"On the contrary from picture and video proof, the ninja's look and sound different."

"Ok so what is that supposed to mean?"

"That means I have a theory; that the ninja job gets passed down every 4 years or so and since they are all linked to the school I figured that the ninja must be someone from the school, a freshman probably."

"Ok so what do we want with all this information, it's not like the ninja is just going to admit he's the ninja."

"Oh don't worry about that. I've got a plan."

"Care to tell me the plan?"

"Ok my plan is-" Viceroy says "MY PLAN!" McFist shouts. "Fine _your_ plan is the I have picked I few students I suspect that are the ninja, I have hacked into the school's security system and I observed the students until I came to a final few. I have designed I a robotic worm to dig tunnels under ground; so when I start program a different bot to create a hole under the chosen people they will get trapped underground. So after time one is bound to turn into the ninja when we send trouble into the ground and a camera will be inside the robot so we'll see who turned into the ninja. Quiet simple actually."

"Great plan Viceroy." Oh please don't say it Viceroy thought to himself… "Glad I thought of it!"

"I'm right here sir no need to shout."

"Oh sorry. So who are the lucky few?" Viceroy opens I list of students onto the computer and points at Randy, Jacques and Julian. "Seriously a Goth?"

"Yeah seriously, don't question it but they have the most similarities."

"Oh really, how so?"

"Those are chosen during the P.E lesson. For example the Goth kid is chosen because he has a similar body to the ninja as well I saw a doctor note; so figured he might not be able to run due to a past battle that damaged him more than we thought. The French kid, he is extremely great in parkour and gymnastic so I figured he must be the ninja if he is able to do that."

"How about the kid with the purple hair? What's with that anyway?"

"I'm getting to him and I don't know what's with the hair. Anyways during P.E he didn't brake a sweat, as well during doge ball you wouldn't believe what he did."

"Don't leave me hanging what did he do?"

"He was on a rope trying to help a kid dodge dodge balls so he can climb the rope."

"Wait why were they on ropes?"

"There's something wrong with their coach. But anyways since he was protecting the kid he kept hitting the attacks away from the kid."

"Can you get to the point?!"

"Fine, fine stop shouting. So your son and his friends each threw a ball at him so he grabbed his rope pulled himself up then did a midair backflip and dodge all of them."

"Ok wow that's amazing no wonder you suspect him. Ok the important question now when is the plan going into action?"

"After school today." [Insert evil laughs here]

 ***Earlier Today***

 **During P.E**

 **Randy's Pov**

"Come on guys we got to help him!" I say as I run to the rope to help Howard dodge balls. After a while everyone is helping Howard in dodging Bash and his crew's shot.

"Thanks buddy!" Howard said

"No problem bro."

"Hey, hit bottom people and I hit that shoob on the rope." Bash said clearly annoyed that we're not allowing him hit anyone. With that said they started taking out the people on the bottom and Bash threw a ball at Howard making him lose one of his hands grip. I got to go help him. I start climbing the rope until I got to where Howards at and started kicking balls away from his face, I was glad I'm helping him out and the others that's until…

"Hey Stop helping him!" When bash said that he threw probably the fastest Dodge Ball ever seen I would've not seen it if..

"Cunningham watch out!" I turn around only to see it coming at me at top speed the next decision I make will affect me if I get hit or not so just as the ball is a centimeter away I turn my head to the side as I felt the ball rush past my face.

"Wow that was close."

"Hey guys help me knock out that shoob Randy." When Bash said that all of his pals grabbed 1 Dodge ball and surrounded me. When they all threw the Balls at the same time I knew I was a goner unless… I looked at the rope rapped my hand around it and put my plan into action.

"Well here goes nothing." With that said I pulled myself up jumped of and did a midair backflip landing perfectly. Once I noticed everyone was staring at me and the ball throwing stopped I just asked.

"What?" When I felt Howard nudging me I faced him.

"Cunningham what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything."

"Yes Cunningham you did, didn't you notice you just doged like 10 Dodge balls and did a backflip?!" it took me a while to process what Howard just said to me and when I did, I did the only thing I can think of. Run out of the gym before it's too late and hope no one saw that. I grabbed the Nomicon and headed to the bathroom to the last stall on the left. I opened the book and got shwooped in.

"oof. Seriously I could use a softer landing. But that's beside the point I just did something I shouldn't be able to do unless I'm the ninja." I waited for a response but after a while of not getting one I asked.

"Um Nomicon are you alright? Are you mad at me for messing up?" I asked hoping to get something until someone tapped me I turned around and gave a punch.

"Ah! Who are you?"

"I am the Nomicon." He was wearing a kimono and had red hair also he was almost the same height as Randy

"Really, no offense and all but why are you a human?"

"I'm in the book and I have a human form. About what you did earlier don't worry it becomes a reflex after a while of becoming a ninja."

"So what I did is something I can do now?"

"Yes but don't worry about it just yet it shall help you later on."

"How? People sooner or later are going to figure out I'm the ninja that way."

" **The Ninja must not only rely on the suit. He must rely on himself as well." ( By the way I got this quote from a different story by 'Ice Frostern' )**

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ugh I can't explain it all my advice is like that but let me put it this way. What if there is no place you can become the ninja and there is a lot of observers, or if you forgot the mask someplace?"

"Oh I think I get it now."

"and…?

"Oh yeah you mean I cant always depend on my ninja suit because sometimes I can't become the ninja?"

"Yes, now…"

"Now wha-" when I see the bull run towards me I knew I what he meant.

I just got out in time to hear the bell and Howard calling me.

"Cunningham! Cunningham!" I got out of the bathroom stall.

"Right here buddy."

"Ok I thought I'll have to go to lunch without you. Phew"

"You'll never go to lunch without me and you know it."

"Yeah you're right, unless it's gravy fries day."

As we made our way to the lunch room I was hoping for one thing and one thing only and that is for Heidi to no interview me on what happened during P.E and hoped she didn't hear of it. But as I saw Heidi making her way to me with a camera I stood up and walked towards the door to get out before its too late I can hear her shout towards me.

"Hey Sandy wait up!" I start to walk faster which turns into a run

"Hey what's gotten into you?!" she shouts I just ignore and keep running till I reached the boys bathroom and stayed inside.

"Andy I can wait all day here. Not literally but I'll get my interview." After lunch finished I went outside the boys bathroom after making sure Heidi went.

 **~Several Lessons Later~**

 **Nobody's Pov**

"Finally after this we can go to my house and play Grave Punchers VI." Howard said

"You know it!" Randy stated and both of them did their handshake and walked into class they took their seats and started talking straight away.

"So I didn't get the chance to ask you. Why did you run out of the cafeteria earlier?"

"Well you sister wanted to interview me, about what I did during P.E and since I didn't want her to since someone might figure out I'm the ninja" Randy whispered the last part "So I went away before she could do it.

"Cunningham you know my sister doesn't give up."

"Yeah I know I just got to be carful now."

"Yeah you have to watch ou-" Howard was cut off when finally noticed the two friends talking.

" is my teaching coming in the way of your talking?"

"Yeah kinda." Howard murmered under his breath to bad heared it.

"This is the Thirs time this week you disturbed the class, as a reward you get 3 week of detention."

"Oh come on that's not fair! Cunningham can you do the face?" Howard begged

"No I won't do it."

"Come on just this once." Howard kept pleading till Randy cracked

"Fine."

"Yes!" Howard this with a fist rise to the air

Randy's eye's shun like sapphire and had the little spark with a little blinks of hot tears formed in his eyes with a curled up lip he started talking. This face is known as puppy dog face but is being pulled of by a freshman.

"Oh I love it when he does that!" said Theresa as she and Debbie just squealed at how cute he looks.

" Does Howard have to go to detention?" At that point everyone started staring at Randy

"Sorry but yes." When she turned around she just choked and couldn't speak.

"Bu..But Howard doesn't need detention. Can you give him one more chance?"

"Uh..uh..i.." was officially unable to speak

"Please." Randy said as his eye's started to sparkle even more at the point everyone started snapping pictures. Everyone knew of the legendary look of Randy Cunningham and who ever saw it was considered lucky due to the fact that he rarely does it, unless you are the victim of the look.

"Ugh fine. Just a warning this time for you Howard."

"Yes! Thank you Cunningham." After that said Randy put away The look and you can her sigh's all around the room because people already miss it.

 **One Bell later**

 **Randy's Pov**

"AAAAAHHHH" i heard someone scream

"Seriously we just finished school for the day and they decide to attack." i try to get away from the people so i can change into the ninja, but every place i goes i either gets knocked out by someone or the hiding place is already taken trying to avoid the monster.

"oh man. The nomicon was right sometimes I can't change into the ninja." Just then i started seeing people being sucked underground. First it was Julian then Jacques.

 **At McFist's**

 **Nobody's Pov**

"Viceroy what's going on why is the robot sucking people other than the three?"

"I don't know sir its malfunctioning. I'll try to shut it off."

 **Back at the school**

 **Randy's Pov**

"Oh man what should I do the things is sucking people underground."

"Cunningham HELP!"

"Howard?!" I turned around looking till i spotted Howard falling down a hole. "Howard!" I just watched my best friend getting sucked underground then turned and saw Debbie as well fall.

"AAAAAHHH!" i whipped his head around only to notice Theresa.

"Theresa." Oh no I got to either go ninja and save them, but I can't go ninja without someone noticing. Oh man what should I do I just go and run and try to save her. Oh I'm already running so I got to run faster. Come on, come on I can do it. The moment I see Theresa falling down I leap into the hole, went under her and placed her on top of me so I take the fall instead of her. After 4 seconds of falling I finally hit the ground with a loud

"Oof!"

 **Yeah I finished the first Chapter for this story. By the time your reading this I'm either writing the next chapter or uploaded it depend how early you read this but anyways… Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. The second chapter would've been a part of this chapter but I was too long so a split in half. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope for you a great Summer while it lasts.**


	2. Exploration

**At the lab**

 **Nobody's Pov**

"McFist I finally shut down the machine and no more kids are going to get stuck under ground. But did you see what just happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you see what that purple haired boy did? He just leaped into the hole to save someone, looks like he's braver than we thought."

"Yeah ok but now what do we do?"

"Well Hannibal, now when we send any robots there is going to be one kid who will turn into the ninja to save the others."

"Interesting."

"Please don't say it…"

"GLAD I THOUGHT OF IT!"

"Oh my gosh."

 **UnderGround**

 **Nobody's Pov**

"Hey Theresa, you ok?" Randy asked Theresa before she hit him "OW! What was that for?"

"What do you think pulling a stunt like that? You could've died!"

"But I didn't."

"That's not an excuse but thanks for saving me." Theresa gave Randy I quick kiss on his cheek.

"it was nothing." Randy said as he blushed. He got up and helped Theresa up then

"Hey Cunningham!" Howard said

"Howard! Are you ok dude?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you go ninja?" Howard whispered.

"Because there were a lot of people and I couldn't change."

"Well what do we do now? You know we can't stay in here forever."

"Well first we got to get everyone to calm down. Because freaking out isn't going to help us."

"Well do something you're the ninja even tho you can't go ninja you still can be a leader."

"Ok fine." Randy said and went in the middle of the giant hole they are in. "Guys."

"AAAAAHHH" Julian goes screaming

"Gu-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Julian screams louder. Ok I'm going to shout louder the third time

"GUYS!" at that moment everyone turned to me and my cheeks turned red because of what I did "Ok listen to me. If we freak out and just run around losing our minds we won't get anywhere."

"Ok so what do you suggest we do?" Debbie asked skeptically

"I'm getting to that. We should go and explore since there's no way where getting out from where we came." We all look up at the holes that are now covered. "So we have to keep walking and hope that there's an exit closer to the top so we can get out."

"Ok that's a plan for a start." Theresa said

"Ok, do all of you agree to the plan?"

"I'm with you all the way bud." Howard said

"I'm in Randy." Theresa said

"I trust Theresa judgment so I'm in." Debbie stated

"Me to mon frère" Jaques said

"It's up to you Julian."

"Ok I'll come with."

 ***Line Break***

It's benn 10 minutes since we started walking and trying to get out of the hole.

"So you're telling me that Randy jumped after you and took the fall instead for you?" Debbie asked

"Yes. Can you believe what he did. He's he's so…" Theresa said

"Stupid?"

"What do you mean stupid? He was brave and protective, I bet no one would've don't that."

"He's stupid because he risked his life to save someone but I'm glad he did because my best friend is safe. And yeah he was brave that when everyone ran away he stayed and well saved you."

 ***Line Break***

"So….Howard do you think your sister forgot about the thing that happened in P.E?"

"I don't know Cunningham but since she couldn't find you after school from this situation I don't know if she'll try again tomorrow."

"Sorry for eavesdropping but I was wondering. How were you able to dodge 10 dodge balls?" Julian said

"Wait Randy dodged 10 dodge balls?" Debbie asked

"Yes during P.E he was helping Howard in climbing the rope, when Bash decided they should knock out Randall here he dodged it by doing a midair backflip and landed it perfectly."

"Not helping Julian."

"And here I thought I am good in parkour." Jaques said. Randy blushed in embarrassment while Debbie and Theresa looked slightly surprise by what he's able to do.

"What else are you hiding Randy Cunningham." Debbie murmured to herself.

After a while more of walking they were getting tired just when they were about to rest they heard a sound like someone was running in the cave or something falling.

"Did you hear that?" Theresa asked

"everybody stay behind me." Randy said as he pulled Theresa and the other behind him he grabbed a stick he found on the ground and walked towards the sound with everyone following him. Using the light from his phone he searched around until he pointed it towards the roof **(?)** of the cave and noticed bats hanging on top of them.

"Everbody run!" Randy screamed as they all started running until after some time of running Randy spotted two ways one with a rock to hide behind while the other is open. He pointed to the right at the rock and motioned them to follow him. Once they were behind the rock Randy was leaning on the rock Theresa on him and the rest just leaned against the wall, panting. They quieted down as they heard the sound of bats wings just fading away.

"Ok that was close, is everyone alright?" Randy asked worried. They all said yes or nodded

"Ok good, good." Randy looked down and noticed that Theresa is leaning on him he had a deep blush on his face. He was about to say something but decided against it, cause he thought, nope knew he's going to say something stupid. He looked down again and noticed her shivered at this he knew what to do. I took of my jacket and handed it to her.

"Huh what's this for?" Theresa said looking at the jacket.

"Your cold, right?" Randy said smirking

"Yeah…" Theresa said as she grabbed Randy's jacket and put it on. I chuckled she looked cute.

Debbie was looked at Randy and Theresa and thought they'll make a cute couple that's until she noticed the scar on Randy's hand ok that's suspicious.

"Hey Randy, what's with the giant scar on your hand?" Debbie asked Randy stiffened at the question; the scar was caused from a past ninja battle. Oh what can I answer, oh man come one Cunningham think of something. Randy thought to himself.

"Umm…I got it on the way down?" it sounded more like a question than an answer Debbie was skeptical at his answer.

"But there's no rip in your jacket." Theresa said which caused Debbie to look back up at Randy while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh..Are you tired cause I'm tired, we should rest." Randy said trying to change the subject Debbie just shrugged it off, but she isn't going to let it go and question him later. Everyone agreed to rest and take a nap since it's getting late anyways.

 **The next day**

 **At McFist's lab**

 **Nobody's Pov**

"Viceroy!" McFist shouts

"Hannibal, I'm right here next to you."

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there."

"McFist!" the sorcerer shouted.

"Oh hi there sorcerer." McFist said while twiddling with his thumbs

"I am getting restless here, when are you going to destroy the ninja?"

"Don't worry about it, we are going to figure out the ninja's identity soon."

"You better not fail me McFist."

"You better not fail me Viceroy!"

"inside voices McFist." Viceroy said

"Sorry."

 **Yea Chapter 2 done it took more than I expected but I did get distracted a lot… But anyways Thank you for reading and/or reviewing. See you in the next chapter**


	3. First Attack

**Debbie's Pov**

"Ugh why is my bed so rough?" I look around and all the memories from yesterday come back to me. "Oh yeah that's why." I stare at everyone, Julian is curled up in a ball position, Jacques sleeping normally, Theresa in Randy's arm and Howard…Wait where's Howard after a while I notice he is just staring at Randy with a sad face, I wonder why?

"Hey Howard, what got you up so early?"

"Hey Debbie, I woke up from Cunningham."

"Why couldn't you go back to sleep?"

"Because it's starting again." I then heard mumbling coming from….Randy? does it has something to do with what's starting?

"Howard what's starting?"

"Every year a week before something big happened to Randy he starts getting these nightmare's and after that week he just feel's sad for a while till he shakes it off."

"Why don't we wake him up?"

"Because we can't; last time I tried that he woke up screaming so loud and just couldn't talk. So I just let it happen till wake's up by himself."

"Oh. Then what are the nightmares about?"

"It's about…His dad. Today is a week before he left."

"What happened?"

"When his dad left, he left without a warning or anything. Me and Randy were awake so we went down to see what's all the noise about, when we came down stairs we saw Cunningham's dad with a suit case so of course we asked where he's going and he said 'I'll be back soon'. A couple of day's went by and nothing so Randy just believed he was having a business trip. But a week after he left they got a letter, that said something about something from his dad's past has caught up with him and that if he didn't leave soon he'll put the whole family in danger. That's when Cunningham figured that his dad isn't coming back." Randy woke up from all the talking, but stayed quiet remembering the events

"Oh that's must've been really hard on him."

"Yeah that's also when he started blaming himself for his mom's struggles.

"If he's so worried about his mom, why does he keep asking for money to buy McFist stuff?" When I said that I heard something move and turn's out it was Randy! He shot me a glare before he got up, which made Theresa wake up and ask.

"Randy? Where are you going?" He didn't answer just continued walking and sat as far away as he can.

"What happened?" She asked

"It's more of What Debbie did." Howard said

"What?! It's true." I shot back

"No it's not! He never asks for the money his mom just give's it to him. I got him to stop Blaming himself, but I know he has doubt's, so _Don't_ ever say it's his fault!" I was shocked at what he said and guilt just filled me.

"How would I know?"

"You won't because all _you_ do is offend me and him."

 **Theresa's Pov**

"Guy's! stop arguing, it's not worth it." I stood up and walked towards Randy

"Randy?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure Debbie didn't mean what she said back there."

"What she said is probably true. The world will be better if I didn't exist."

"Don't say that Cunningham!"

"What it's true. We're probably down here because of me."

"Hey we don't know that." I protested

"But I do and you do to Howard."

"How are you so sure Randall?" Julian asked, they probably woke up from all the ruckus we're making.

"I can't say."

"Why can't you say?" Debbie asks

"Because we can't say." Howard said

"Guy's I think we should argue later."

"Randy what are you talking about…" I turn towards him and see a robot hurrying towards us.

 **Randy's Pov**

"Guy's Run! While I go ninja." I muttered the last part to myself I stayed behind and like always nobody noticed until…

"Hey! Where's Randy?" Theresa yelled I was about to go ninja but she ran back to me and I noticed a camera in the robot, looks like I couldn't go ninja anyways.

 **At McFist**

"VICEROY! When are we going to send a robot?!"

"No need to yell sir, I'm right here. The robot is already sent and we have a live feed." Viceroy said as he handed the McPad to McFist.

"Why is Nobody becoming the ninja, they are just running."

"I don't know but, earlier the purple haired kid told everyone to run and he stayed. Was he thinking of battling the robot?"

"If he was wouldn't he gone ninja?"

"Maybe but since he didn't I don't know, possibly none of them are the ninja. We'll keep watching and see how My pla-"

"MY PLAN!"

"Our plan."

"My plan!"

"Fine your plan goes."

 **At the cave**

 **Nobody's Pov**

"Cunningham why didn't you go ninja?"

"Because first there are a lot of people here and second there's a camera on the robot so if I go ninja McFist will probably see it."

"Ok. Logical explanation. But we got to do something." As Randy and the rest of the group runs, Randy notices some spikes up ahead and thinks of a plan.

"Ok I got it Howard, do you see those spikes up ahead?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I'm going to distract it, while you guys go ahead until your far enough. When I say 'Go' throw whatever you can to make the spikes fall onto the robot. Got it?"

"Yeah got it. Good luck bro." Randy slowed down a bit as they went in front of him and started distracting the robot by throwing rocks at it until he got it's attention.

"Hey, come and get me." Randy says

"What are you doing? I knew you're dumb but not this dumb." Debbie said coldly

"Just go ahead. Howard will explain the plan."

"We're not going to leave you!" Theresa says

"No you are your guys safety is important than mine right now. So just go!" Theresa hesitated then she left.

Randy started dodging it's hit's an leading it towards wall where the hits meant for Randy it hits the walls and gets greatly damaged, everything was okay until Randy got hit and had a huge claw mark on him and when the missile's came he knew what he had to do.

"Seriously missiles?!" Randy screamed he started running towards the spiked area to get away from the missile and the robot once he reached a descent spot he stopped and waited for the missile and robot once the missile came close to him he jumped out of the way and the missile impact caused the rocks to fall onto the robot destroying it.

 **At McFist**

"Did a kid seriously just destroy your robot?!"

"So I wasn't the only one who saw that?" Viceroy said

"You have failed me again Viceroy!"

"Don't worry tomorrow robot is going to be smarter, hopefully."

"Yes! One of those robot of yours will draw the Ninja out."

 **In the cave**

"Randy!" Theresa shouted and ran towards him, and the rest followed

"That was how you say 'Epic' mon frère" Jacques said

"I knew you could do it. I never doubted you." Howard gloated

"Howard I know you doubted me." Randy said

"Yeah your right I didn't think you can pull it off without the ma-" Howard cut himself off before completing the sentence earning confused glances from everyone and a worried one from Cunningham.

After a while Randy decided to get up only to feel extreme pain at his side's and noticed he's bleeding heavily which got everyone's attention.

"Oh my gosh Randy you're hurt." Debbie said

"No really I didn't know." Randy said sarcastically

"We need to clean you're wound." Theresa said as she pulled out a first aid kit from her backpack

"You have a First Aid Kit in your backpack?" Howard asked

"Yeah if you get attacked by monster's on a daily basis being prepared is something I would do. Now Randy can you please take off your shirt so I can clean your wound?" Randy was about to do that until he remembered something.

"You know what I'm good I don't need it." He said trying to get up

"Randy, you can't even get up."

"Dude just let her help you." Howard said. Not helping Randy thought and dragged Howard near him and they started talking.

"Not helping dude." Randy whispered angrily

"What do you mean?" Howard asked clueless

"Well from me being you know what I get a lot of wounds and the suit just heals them but keep the scars and if they see them they'll ask. Also I have a norisu nine symbol on my right near the heart."

"Are you telling me you got a tattoo without me?!"

"No the 'Tattoo' came with the suit after a while of me being you know who." Randy clutched his side from the aching pain.

"Dude you're obviously hurt, just let her help you and ask for them not to ask questions."

"Ugh… Fine." After they stopped arguing they turned back to the group

"Ok I'll let Theresa treat my wound but don't ask any questions, Okay?"

"fine" they all muttered. When they agreed Randy took off his shirt everyone stared except Howard of course. Theresa being Theresa and having a crush on him drooled over his muscles and abbs **( Can't believe I just said that.)** But what also got their attention was all the scars and the symbol on his right.

"What?" Randy asked oblivious.

"Nothing…" they all muttered

"How'd you get all those scars?" Debbie asked being the reporter she is.

"You agreed you won't ask questions. Theresa can you just clean my wound."

"W-what?" Theresa said getting back to the real world

"Can you just clean my wound?"

"ye-yeah sure."

 **~One awkward silence later~**

"Ok all done." Theresa said. Randy took his shirt and put if back on must to Theresa's disappointment

"Wow you didn't even flinch. How often do you do that?" Debbie asked

"I don't know, every now and then?" Randy answered

 **-=-=-=Line Brake=-=-=-**

"Theresa you know Randy is hiding something, right?" Debbie said

"I think everyone knows that." Theresa stated

"The question is what is he hiding."

"I just want to know what caused the scar and what's with the weird symbol?"

"Yeah I think we all want to know that."

"I'll ask him later. Let's keep walking and see what happens later."

 **Chapter 3 is up. Looks like Randy got away without the mask this time but can he do it again the next time a robot attacks. Will his secret survive. Can he survive the questions that needs to be answered. All of this will be answered in the next chapters.**


	4. Questions but no Answers

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm just having a slight writer's block so it's taking me time to write this. So sorry if this chapter isn't so good but anyways still hope you like it.**

 **Nobody's Pov**

"Can you please just ask him?" Pleaded Debbie

"No. He clearly doesn't want anyone asking questions." Theresa said

"He may not want anyone but maybe he'll answer if you question it ."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters you've been friends for a long time, not as long as Howard but enough to trust you and don't you want to talk to your crush?"

"First I do not have a crush on him, but I don't know; we may have been friends for a while and I don't like that's he's keeping secrets but I can't just ask him"

"Yes you can."

"No I can't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Do you even know how hard it is to ask your crush that?" Theresa went wide eyed after saying the last words hoping she didn't hear her

"You just admit you have a crush on him." Debbie teased "Just ask him."

"Why can't you ask Howard? He might know what's going on."

"He's annoying and I bet he's going to change the topic or just try to get away."

"You don't know that, he might just slip up some info without thinking."

"Fine but, if that doesn't work you got to ask Cunningham. Deal?"

"Fine deal." With that she shook on it and Debbie went to as Howard

 **-Line Brake-**

"So Howard what's with the scars on Randy?" Debbie asked.

"Who?" Howard decided to play dumb on her.

"Randy, you know your best friend."

"Purple hair, tall, wears a red T-shirt with a jacket?"

"Yeah him."

"Nope, never heard of him." Debbie knew that Howard was playing dumb and decided he's not going to anymore.

"Howard! I know you're playing dumb! Just answer the question."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You know everything about Randy, so why does he have those scars and what's with the tattoo?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" with that said Howard just got away before she could react. When she turned around and found him not where she left him

"What, Howard!" she called frustrated.Then made her way to Theresa giving up on Howard.

"So how'd it go?" Theresa questioned hoping she got the answer's she wanted so she won't talk to Randy.

"Like I said he's annoying; at first he pretended not to know who Randy is then he got away when I didn't notice." Theresa giggled at Debbie's statement.

"Well what now?" Theresa hoped Debbie forgot about the end of the deal.

"Don't think I forgot." Dang it Theresa thought. "You got to go and talk to Randy now."

"Do I have too?" Theresa whined.

"Yes you do, now go." Debbie pushed Theresa towards Randy luckily Howard wasn't there.

 **-Line Brake-**

"Hey Randy." Theresa said

"Sup Fowler." Randy said

"So can I ask you something?" Randy hoped she doesn't ask about the scars or tattoo.

"Uh… yeah sure."

"Why do you have a lot of scars?" Randy winced at the question

"Um… Because. Wait why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm your friend and I want to know why you have them." It wasn't a complete lie it's a twisted truth Theresa kept telling herself.

"Sorry Theresa, I can't tell you." Theresa was sad that he didn't trust her enough to tell her.

"Why can't you tell me? Don't you trust me enough?" Randy noticed Theresa sad face and felt bad.

"it's not that I don't trust you, I do trust you. I just can't tell you."

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not allowed to and I don't want to."

"What do you mean you're not allowed to?"

"Sorry Theresa, but things are better unsaid." Randy walked away leaving an even more curios Theresa. Debbie saw the whole thing but couldn't hear all of it. After he was a good distant Debbie went to Theresa.

"So what did you get?" Debbie asked hopefully

"All he said he can't and couldn't tell me, but I don't know why he can't." Theresa sighed at the end sad that he didn't trust her.

"Hey Theresa, come on it isn't so bad."

"That's not it. I'm sad that he doesn't trust me enough to tell me."

 **-Line Brake-**

 **Randy's Pov**

"Hey sup Cunningham. What's with the whole thing with Fowler?"

"She asked me questions about my scars….and I couldn't tell her."

"You too? Debbie asked me but I kept avoiding it."

"So what do we do now. You know Debbie never gives up and I think I got Theresa to think I didn't trust her enough."

"I don't know about the whole thing with Theresa, but we just got to avoid Debbie till we're out of here."

"Ok let's just take a brake."

"Ugh finally, I was getting tired."

"Guys! Let's take a brake."

 **-Line Brake-**

"Howard they keep staring at me." Howard looks around and finds everyone even Julian and Jacques is staring

"Huh true. Do you think it's because I don't know, your walking with a gash like it's nothing?" Howard said sarcastically.

"Then what do I do? Help me."

"Well you can't just start pretending it's hurts, people will notice."

"Uh good point, so what do I do?"

"I don't know. Ignore them?" we both just sighed hoping they will stop staring and no one questions it but I spoke to soon.

"Oh Randall how did you gain those scars?" Julian said with a giggle.

"Please stop asking me." I pleaded

"Why won't you tell us?" Debbie said which earned a glare from me and Howard

"Because if he doesn't want to tell you guys it's his choice." Howard said I owe him a pudding cup

"So you do know why he has those and probably the tattoo to." Debbie said

"Why can't you guys just drop it!" I said angrly

"Because you got scars and a lot of them, no one just drops some information like this!" Theresa says back. That was the last straw I couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys that's enough!" I stood up ignoring all the stares and kept walking into the cave only to be followed by Howard. What I didn't notice that they followed Howard

"Hey Cunningham, what was that about?"

"Well let' see they kept questioning me about the scars after I told them not to."

"You can't blame them, if I didn't know I would ask."

"There's a difference between them and you. You are my best bro so I got to tell you."

"Don't forget that you'll be nothing without me."

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled. We both turn around to head back to the group only to find that they've been following us before they hid.

"You can come out guys." I say. They all come out with looks that say how'd you know we were here

"How'd you know we're here?" Debbie asked.

"Saw you, heard you." I replied simple

 **-Line Brake-**

 **At McFist's**

"Viceroy!"

"Right here sir."

"Oh sorry. Well when are you going to send the next Robot?!"

"I don't know, when you want me to."

"Well send it now!"

"Ok sir no need to shout." Viceroy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" With that said Viceroy released the next robot into the tunnels and they watched the feed as it moved in the tunnel.

 **5 Min Later**

"Why isn't the ninja, well going ninja?!"

"Maybe cause there is a lot of people who could see him. But that French guy Jacques and the purple haired kid Randy I think are doing great in distracting it and avoiding the hits."

"Still wouldn't the hero like put the lives of others before himself?"

"Yeah that should be what he's doing bu-" just then they heard a sound of alarms and looked at the tablet and saw the screen is black with the words "Robot Destroyed" Flashing red.

"What happened?!"

"Looks like while we were distracted someone destroyed the robot."

"This is all your fault Viceroy!"

"What?! How is It my fault?"

"You distracted me."

"Ugh why do I even work for you." Viceroy mumbled under his breath.

 **-Line Brake-**

 **Nobody's Pov**

"Jacques your parkour skills are so Bruce!" Howard shouted

"Oh mon frère thank you."

"You too Randy how you jumped over that hole to make the robot fall in, so Bruce!" Howard said

"Th-Thank you." Randy fake smile trying to hide the new gash he has on his back. But he can't trick your best bro.

"Hey bro, you ok?"

"Wh-what are you talking about? Of course I'm fine." Randy gave a small chuckle but winced at the pain. Howard noticed so he came to him then turned him around only to see a not so pleasant surprise.

"No you're not ok. Your bleeding Again!" Now everyone noticed Randy bleeding.

"Fine. The Robot thing kind of got me when I leaped over the hole…" Randy mumbled. Theresa got out her first aid kit to help him again but this time he was not going to let her do it; cause he knew what that lead to last time."

"Hey can Howard do it?" Randy asked

"What why me?"

"Come on, you always do it. Whats the difference this time?" Randy asked forgetting than there are others listening

"The difference is these are deeper cuts than usually, I may have sew some cuts before but it's better if someone who actually has more experience or trained better." After a while of arguing Randy finnaly agreed to let Theresa do it.

"Ugh fine." He turns around only to noticed that they are all staring at him wide eyed and jaws dropped.

"Um… Sorry for asking but what do you mean 'You always do it'?" Jacques asked in his thick French accent.

"You mean this is not the first time you had to sew close a wound?!" Theresa asked worryingly. Randy and Howard just laughed nervously and Randy rubbed the back of his neck. No point of saying no they heard the conversation.

"Um..yes…" Randy said extremely nervous. They were all about to ask questions but Howard came to the rescue…kinda.

"Ok before you guys interrogate him how about closing the wound first?" they all stare back at the gash on his back.

"Fine you know the drill." Theresa said

"Can nobody look this time?" Randy asked; So they won't see the scars on his back, they might saw the front but not going to see the back.

"Why? So we won't see any scars on your back?" Debbie joked thinking he won't have any, but only earning a nervous chuckle from him

"You have more scars on your back don't you?" Theresa said

"What no." Theresa kept staring at him skeptical

"Maybe… Fine Yes!" he hung his head sadly. He took of his shirt. He had a lot of scars but the one that got their attention was the one that was from his right shoulder blade till the bottom.

 **One First aid to the ninja later**

"Ok done. You better stop getting wounded cause I don't want to keep bandaging you." Theresa said

"Yeah, yeah I'll try but no promises." Randy got up and brushed the dirt off of him and put on his shirt

"I think we should rest for the night, its getting late anyways." Debbie offered

"Yeah ok." Randy said

They all lied down Randy on the undamaged side Theresa near Randy, Julian near his sister Theresa, Jacques next to Julian, Howard next to Jacques and Debbie next to Howard.

 **Yeah finally finished with the chapter. Firstly this story wouldn't be here if I haven't been inspired from the story 'Finding a way out' by Elcall. Secondly my other story 'A chain of events' probably will be updated tomorrow but no promises. Other than that hoped you enjoyed this chapter and Thank you for reading and/or reviewing.**


	5. Haitus Warning

**Sorry but this is not a chapter**

 **As everyone can see I havent been posting in a while and I thought you needed an explination for why that is. So the story is temporarily on hiatus due to me not having no idea what to write for the next chapter I'm just having a major writers block and I would like to apologize till further notice since I won't be posting till I get a could idea on what to write for the next chapter.**


	6. Final Chapter!

**At Mcfist's**

"I don't get it Viceroy! It's been three days and the ninja hasn't even shown up!" Mcfist shouted

"Have you thou-" Viceroy tried to suggest

"Send another robot!" Viceroy groaned

"Yes sir…" Viceroy said nonchalantly.

The robot took some time until it reached the kids in the caves, Mcfist watched as Viceroy controlled the robot listening to the screaming kids. Viceroy Just cornered three kids near a wall

"Come out ninja I know you won't let three innocent teens die." Viceroy spoke into the microphone making sure his voice is camouflaged.

…..

" _You're right I won't."_ Randy spoke softly

"Randy what are you doing?" Howard questioned worried

…..

"Do it Viceroy!" McFist shouted, Viceroy shrugged and as soon as he pressed the button the same purple haired kid pushed them out the way and got burned by the flame thrower instead.

" _Randy!" Howard shouted_

Viceroy instantly removed his finger from the button, with a feeling of regret dwelling inside of him. On the screen it showed shocked kids slowly walking towards Randy.

"Sir…." Viceroy couldn't speak

" _Randy? Please don't die on me…you've went through too much to j-just d-die. I need you, your family needs you, norrisvile needs you…" Howard spoke softly nudging Randy, but he wouldn't budge._

Viceroy and Mcfist were on the verge of tears watching the scene unfold on them and the guilt just starts getting bigger and bigger.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to cause any extreme harm." Viceroy spoke into the microphone.

" _It's all your fault!" Howard turned his head towards the robot. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND MCFIST?! YOU'VE GONE SO LOW THAT YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT TEEN!"_ No one noticed a red glow showing on Randy _"WANT TO KILL THE NINJA? WELL YOU SUCCEEDED YOU JUST KILLED THE NINJA! WHO IS JUST A TEEN WHO DIDN'T EVEN MAKE IT TO 16!" Howard shouted crying._ The red glow started to get brighter and brighter. _"He shouldn't have to sacrifice himself. If he was never here you could've have killed three instead of one. He is braver than he should be and doesn't get enough credit for what he does. And no one will know because a new ninja will be chosen like nothing happened…"_

Viceroy and Mcfist were shocked and every other negative emotion there is as they listened to the talking of the orange haired kid.

" _Mcfist, you better tell us a way out of here before I exploit you on being the real villain here." Howard spoke with such anger it would've scared the sorcerer._ Afraid of what he'll do they instantly nodded even thou he can't see them.

…..

Everyone was too stunned at what happened and what they learned in the past five minutes to speak or make a sound. Howard went over to Randy and carefully lifted him up.

"If I'm getting out, you are too." Howard whispered to Randy, clueless to the red glow. They started following the Robot, every now and then the teens would stop and look at Randy thinking back to everything. Theresa walked up to Howard and walked with him in silence until she decided to brake it.

"Howard, is Mcfist who really send the robots?" She asked, but sadness is clear in her voice

"Yeah…he always tried to kill the ninja, without thinking what he's going to do." Howard spoke softly

"And Randy was…the ninja?"

"Yea he was the ninja…even before he got the mask, when we were kids he always stood up for me or took the blame for something I did. He always loved to help people no matter the cost, but the cost became more once he got the mask." He looked at Randy with a sad look "I mean look at the cause this time." Once they looked away the red glow brightened and was slowly spreading across his body.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once they reached the top the robot instantly made it's way towards MCfist's company. Howard placed Randy on the ground and sat next to him looking down sadly.

"Howard we all miss him, but we can't do anything about it even if we really want to." Theresa said to him, while the others were standing behind her.

"Howard what he did was really brave…he died saving three lives, he died a hero." Debbie said, but sadness leaked from her voice.

"Is Randy…glowing?" Asked Jaques noticing the glow, everyone turned towards Randy and he was in deed glowing. Everything happened faster than anyone comprehend, the glow brightened till it blinded them and once it dimmed they heard someone gasp for air, once their eyes adjusted they saw a panting Randy.

"Randy!" Everyone screamed, Howard and Theresa instantly hugged him. Randy groaned making them release him.

"Ugh…what happened?"

"You died!" It took a second to register what Howard said.

"I died?! Then how am I alive now?" Randy questioned scared

"I think the ninja tattoo you got healed you or something." Howard shrugged, noticing his friends face "Oh don't worry they know... Yes they will keep it a secret." Randy lost his worried look and realized some things.

"Can you help me up?" He said reaching his hand out to Theresa, she nodded and helped him up. Once up she tried to let go, but he kept his hold making her blush. "Mind if I borrow it?" He asked smoothly she shook no and blushed more. They started walking out of the park.

"At least one good thing came from that." Howard said

"What is it?" Randy asked

"You finally told Fowler you like her, but it would've been better if you didn't have to die to do it!" Howard shouted. Randy chuckled and Theresa giggled blushing.

"So did you miss me?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? No I knew you didn't die." Howard stated

"Oh come on admit it missed me." Randy pushed

"I didn't miss you!" Howard shouted agitated

"He totally missed me…" Randy whispered to Theresa

 **I'd like to give a shout out to** **NinjaKittinz** **for giving an idea on how to complete the story. Yeah I know it's been a loooong time since I updated it, but look on the bright side I finished it and hopefully gave it an epic ending. Thank you! For all of the positive reviews and Thank you again NinjaKittinz for the epic idea.**


End file.
